Mana Utopia
by Angelic Cruxis
Summary: The mana of the world is leaking so Lloyd and his gang have to find a way to restore its mana. LloydCol. SheenaZelos PreseaRegal KratosOC. REVIEWS APPRICIATED!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The war for mana between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant is over and Cruxis has been defeated. 4000 years ago, the Ancient War was fought for mana between the humans, dwarves, the elves, and the cross breed between humans and elves, such known as Half-elves. This war sacrificed a hero, Mithos, to save the giant mana tree which ended the war. This caused the goddess Martel sadness so she dissapeared unto the heavens and left the angels with this edict: "Wake me, for if I should sleep the world shall be destroyed."

Mithos, being reborn as an angel, split the world in two, so that the worlds were constatnly vying for each others mana. He did this because the reason the Ancient War started was the magitechnology and since migtechnology uses alot of mana, he split the worlds so that none were able to have wars over magitechnology. But then Mithos had this ideal to stop discrimination between the races, particularly between the Half-elves and everyone else, and to revive his sister, who coincidentally was Martel, who was actually a spirit.

So thus the legend of the Chosen was born. Both worlds, Tethe'alla and Sylvarant contained this legend. It stated that in each generation was born a Chosen of mana of the mana lineage. The Chosen's purpose was to go on a journey to release the seals that guarded the Tower of Salvation to regenerate the world's power, which was really taking away mana from the other world.

But not everyone believed in Mithos's ideals. So they, Lloyd and hsi gang, struck up against Mithos, which in the end killed him, and with the Eternal Sword of Origin, one of the 10 Summon Spirits who guarded the seals of the Tower of Salvation, germinated the seedling of the great mana tree and reunited the worlds.

This story takes place a half a year later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sheena's Unexpected Surprise

"Come on Lloyd!" yelled Genis, a white haired and blue eyed male half elf of 13 wearing a short, light blue jacket with a darker blue jumpsuit thing that had three quarter sleeves and were like caprice and the caprice were overlapped by light blue shorts and he had blue shoes.

"I'm hurrying," Lloyd, a 17 year old male human with brown hair and eyes wearing a red jacket with a high collar, with white ribbons streaming off of it, and long sleeves with lots and lots of buttons. The sleeves connected to red gloves which one bore an Exsphere. He wore blue jeans with brown suspenders. He also wore two belts that bore cases for his swords. And finally he had Red boots the went up to mid calf.

The two were running through a little town called Iselia, which only consisted of a handful of wooden houses and a wooden school, which was located on the western continent of a world called Sylvarant.

They were specifically heading for their friend Colette's house for a special occasion.

"Where are they?" Colette pondered pacing through her small dining room which consisted of a wooden table, a few chairs and that was it. In the middle of the table stood a large cake. Colette, herself, was a 16 year old female human with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white jacket type thing which was trimmed in a light blue-violet color with two large gold buttons. Underneath that she wore a long, went to mid thigh, white sleeved shirt trimmed in the same color with cuffs with one gold button on each cuff. She wore blue jeans underneath that with white sneaker looking shoes with the same purplish color.

Genis and Lloyd then came bursting through the door, each carrying a small package in decorated paper.

"What took you guys so long?" Colette questioned them. She naturally was nice but she got kind of agitated when her two best friends were almost late for a friend and former ally's birthday party.

"Lloyd..uhh….overslept. Yeah, that's right! Lloyd overslept." Genis stuttered.

"Okay." Colette said gleefully shrugging off her anger. "Put your presents over there." She pointed to the directed spot.

They both waddled over there together. Lloyd whispered into Genis's ear. "Thanks for the save. If Colette found out that I didn't finish Sheena's present, I would have probably been killed by her glare. But why did this time I sleep in again?" He asked Genis.

"I couldn't think of anything else fast enough at the time." Genis answered Lloyd quietly.

"Well next time, please try to think of an excuse that don't make me sound so lazy!" Lloyd pleaded to Genis silently.

"I'll try, but don't expect something like 'he was working out this morning or he got the sudden case of the measles and miraculously recovered late this morning' because she isn't gonna believe that." Genis said back.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lloyd paused. "Hey!! Why wouldn't Colette believe I was working out this mor----" He go cut off.

"Hey, you guys!" Colette interrupted. "Don't be telling each other what you got for Sheena. You'll find out when she opens your guys presents."

Suddenly Zelos, an 22 year old male human with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a pink jacket/cape with barely connected sleeves with pink and black trimmed in a gold-ish yellow with a black V-neck tank top shirt under the jacket. For pants he had a pair of white pants on. He had a white headband on his forehead. He also had white shoes with gold-ish yellow toes. On his neck he wore a red Cruxis crystal.

"Surprise!" Colette spun around and yelled.

"Surprise indeed." Zelos stated.

"Oh!" said Colette, slightly disappointed. "Hi Zelos. We're waiting for Sheena and Raine to get here."

"What is my Professor doing with that stinging butterfly?" Zelos asked.

"I'd prefer if you'd not refer Sheena to a stinging butterfly. She quite nice if you got to know her and stopped looking at her chest."

"I mean honestly what else is there to look at. Her hair is kind of nice, her chest is WAY, WAY out there, but the really the real treasure is her booty. Man, I tell ya. No pirate would every have to hunt for gold again if they had as much treasure as Sheena has booty." Zelos stated. Everyone stared awkwardly at him.

"Anyway why is my Professor out there with Sheena." Zelos asked.

"Well Professor Raine is trying to distract Sheena so we could set up her surprise birthday party." Lloyd said.

"So let me get this straight Raine out with Sheena to distract her." Zelos tried to follow.

"Distract me from what?" Sheena, a now 20 year old female human with purple hair up in a clip/ribbon and brown eyes wearing a short sleeve lavender kimono/jacket that went to mid thigh, it was undone except at the stomach where it was held together by a large pink belt that tied into a huge ribbon in the back. From the edge of the short sleeved shirt came back sleeves that were soon in a couple inches overlapped by long fingerless lavender gloves. She wore black pants and lavender light blue and black sandal/boots.

"Surprise." Genis lamely said.

Raine was a 23 year old female half elf with white hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jacket trimmed in black with an orange cloak of the same color and trim connected to it, it was connected up at the top where the edges of the cloak were sewn together at her neck, everywhere else it was open. She wore a white shirt underneath the jacket and black pants and white shoes. Suddenly Raine came running through the door out of breath. "Sorry, I tried." She gasped. "I did the best I could."

"That is alright, sis." Genis said going over and patting Raine on the back.

"Oh my gosh. You guys were throwing a party for me. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Sheena cheerily said.

"Sorry, it couldn't have been better." Colette apologized hanging her head.

Sheena took Colette by the hands. "Sorry?" She questioned Colette. "Colette you need to stop apologizing. This is the best party I will every have because I am surrounded by all of my friends." Then Sheena bent in to whisper to Colette. "Except for Zelos. I don't really like him that much."

"Oh! I didn't invite him." Colette lied quietly, turning pink.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Sheena replied.

"Sheena! You have a cake right here!" Genis yelled to her pointing at the marvelous lavender and pink cake.

Oh, really! You all are so nice." Sheena complimented. "There also presents! Thank you all! Now if only Regal and Presea could be here." She looked glumly at the floor.

Then everyone else got all depressed and started looking at their feet too.

"Let's have some cake!" Lloyd shouted immediately brightening the mood.

Genis elbowed Lloyd in the stomach and Lloyd groaned. "Is that all you can think?!" Genis said while everybody was heading toward the cake.

"What? I'm supposed to be hungry after 'sleeping in'." Lloyd fingered.

"Oh well." Genis said. "Come on!"

Sheena was seated at the table with everyone else around her.

"Happy Birthday to you," Colette began and everybody else was joining in. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sheena! Happy Birthday to y--" and before they finished 'you' they heard people screaming outside and this bright light shone in through the widows, followed by this big bang.

The whole group ran outside to see what was the commotion was.

It was a catastrophe. Chaos was rampant. People were running every which way, the town was in flames, and a giant crater was right where the school house used to be, and the eerie light kept glowing.

They were shocked, not being able to move or speak. Nothing should have happened, for now the worlds were peaceful.

Raine was the first to react. "MY SCHOOL HOUSE!! MY BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL HOUSE!! IT'S RUINED!!!!" She fell to her knees and raised her fists in the air and let out this terrifying yell. Colette went to comfort her.

"What is that thing?" Zelos asked.

"Obviously, Zelos, it is a crater." Sheena said in slow tones in which she thought Zelos would understand.

"Ha ha! Very funny." He retaliated.

"Soooo," Genis began. "Who wants to go touch it."

"I nominate Zelos!" Sheena yelled raising her hand in the air. "Maybe whatever it is will kill him."

"Again, hardy-har-har. That just tickles my funny bone." Zelos said with a straight expression on his face.

"I know!" Sheena said. "That was hilarious." Then she chuckled.

"Anyway," Zelos started, rolling his eyes at Sheena. "I nominate Lloyd, so I don't get my pretty face injured."

Immediately after he said that Genis stuck up his hand. "I second that nomination."

Lloyd looked at both of them. "If you think I am going in there by myself, that's not gonna happen."

Next thing Lloyd knew he was crawling on the ground toward the crater. "I can't believe they made me do this alone." He grumbled.

After a couple feet on the hard, cold ground, Lloyd got up, got his swords out, and was silently creeping his way over to the crater.

Something made him stop short of his destination. A figure emerged from the crater and stood on its edge. The way the lighting was it looked like a shadow. Unexpectedly the shape toppled forward and in a flash there was Kratos, a 4028 year old human angel with red hair and brown eyes wearing a purple shirt with purple, long shoulder pads with high collar which connected to a white collar. The shoulder pads laid on top of a purple cape, both of which were lined in a lavender. For pants he wore the same purple pants as his shirt. Her wore two lavender belts, one of which carried his sword case. His shoes lavender boots with a broad white stripe and a skinny purple stripe. He wore gloves were lavender with white cuffs that had purple sleeves that went to mid upper arm with white at the end. He caught the person before it hit the ground and ran into Colette's house, which forced those who were curious, which was the gang, to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Gathering

They all stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for an explanation from Kratos. He emerged downstairs and was immediately emerged with questions.

"Why aren't you in Derris-Kharlan?" Genis asked for the last time they saw him he was sent to Derris-Kharlan to send Cruxis Crystals out into space.

"I am here to h---" Kratos was interrupted.

"You are not permitted or required to answer that question, Kratos!" In walked an angel wearing a silver breastplate with silver shoulder and knee guards and with a light silver looking chain mail underneath. He wore a leather belt which held his sword container. He had these light metal shoes and a white cape. He stood near the door way.

"Who are you?!!" Lloyd asked, then everyone stood up drawing their weapons.

"I am Ramai, a paladin, and I am burdened with a family name I am not so proud of." Everyone was still tense. "You all can relax I am an ally and a colleague of Kratos." At this everyone sat down.

"Charming introduction Ramai but I am perfectly capable of knowing what I am and not permitted to do." Kratos told Ramai.

"Perhaps you are knowledgeable enough, I know, but if something that is verbalized that is not allowed, your wings will be but a memory." Ramai stated back.

"I know." Kratos turned away from him. "Derris-Kharlan is safe, this moment it is being watched by some very trusted angels."

"But I thought all of the angels were dead." Sheena stated.

"Incorrect, some of them didn't share the same ideals as Mithos." Kratos said and Ramai shuddered at Mithos's name. "Just like you Lloyd, Ramai believed in the equality of life in all being no matter size, race, gender, and so on so forth."

"Then why wasn't he there to assist us?" Raine asked.

"Mithos wouldn't allow it." Kratos answered.

Ramai shuddered again. "Do not speak my accursed brother's name!" Everyone gasped. "Yes it is true that I am the brother of that demonic human slaying angel, but neither once have I sided with him in anything."

"Okay." Genis said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him. "Well, at least he wasn't against us."

"That is true." Raine added.

There was a long pause.

"Oh by the way," Kratos said. "I passed a couple friends of yours on the way. They wanted me to-----." He was interrupted.

The door burst open and in stepped a 33 and a half year old Regal, who had blue hair and eyes wearing a white shirt that only covered his upper chest area, he had green pants and cuffs around his hand with shoes. He was shortly followed by a 28 and a half female, physically she looked 12, with pink hair that was in two ponytails, and blue eyes that they recognized as Presea. She was wearing a dark purple dress with long white gloves with gray cuffs. She had boots and obscure strips of white cloth held to her lower legs.

'We are perfectly capable of announcing what we want to our audience of our choosing." Presea interrupted.

Everyone celebrated with cheer and they went up to hug them, but Regal stopped them. "First we must say something."

"We then get it out of your mouth so we can go up there and give you two hugs, ya big lug." Sheena said.

"Okay." He started. "H----"

"Happy Birthday Sheena!" Presea interrupted Regal.

"That is the only reason you guys came all of the way here?" Sheena asked them.

"We felt it of the most importance." Presea stated robotically.

There was a pause.

"That's alright. I'm glad that you came because we are altogether again." Sheena said.

Another pause.

"Can we hug them now?" Colette randomly asked anybody that was listening to her.

"Sure!" said Sheena. Then they all went up there and gave them hugs.

After everyone got settled back in there seats and the two newcomers pulled up some, Lloyd asked a question. "How did you guys get here?" He asked.

"Well we were in Triet, which isn't relatively that far away when we spotted Kratos and asked him some questions and all he said was that he was flying somewhere." Regal said.

"After he left, we followed him into the desert and after we lost sight of him we went to turn back when your canine felt the need to have to lead us to you." Presea said and all of a sudden Noishe, Lloyd's dog of the colors of white and teal, sulked through the door with his ears back and with his tail between his legs.

"Noishe!" Lloyd said in a stern voice, Noishe was whining. "Thanks buddy!" He said cheerfully and Noishe perked up and started barking.

"But how did you know we were having a party?" Genis asked the two.

Then Noishe skulked back outside and within couple moment came back with a large banner rolled up in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor and it unrolled. It read 'Happy Birthday Sheena!' on it.

"That is how." Regal stated.

"So that is where the first banner went!" Lloyd yelled. "I had to make another one." He said looking up at the banner that currently hung from the ceiling.

"Your pet is really intelligent," Presea started. "May you should treat it with a little more kindness." She continued.

"Please don't be telling me how to treat my dog." Lloyd said putting great emphasis on my.

"Okay but remember that." Regal said.

Ramai cleared his throat from the back of the room. Presea and Regal both jumped up and pulled out there weapons, Presea's an axe and Regal's bracers.

"Who are you?" Regal asked, the last time he had seen an angel was with the encounter with Mithos.

"What he really is inquiring is: are you friend or foe?" Presea told Ramai.

"No need to worry for friend am I." He stated. "I am Ramai Yggdrassil." Ramai finished with a bow.

"Lloyd, is he Mithos's brother?" Regal asked.

"Yes, indeed I am." Ramai answered for Lloyd flinching at the sound of his brother's name still.

"We inquired for Lloyd's answer." Presea said pointing her axe blade at Ramai.

"Relax you two." Lloyd said to Regal and Presea. "Yes, he is Mithos's brother but through the whole time he was on our side!" Lloyd said.

Both of them lowered there weapons.

"Please except our sincere apologies." Presea pleaded for both her and Regal.

"No need for apologies here." Ramai said.

"But we insist that you take them." Regal insisted.

"In place of apologies, I will accept the names of those in here, for I feel as if I am at a disadvantage not knowing your titles.

"I'm Lloyd!!." He stood up really fast and said it really enthusiastically.

"Kratos's son." Ramai said. "I knew your mother well." He stated and it didn't bother Lloyd because almost every angel knew Lloyd's mother, who's dead, for she got tested with the Angelus Project. "Next." Ramai said looking at Sheena.

"I am Sheena Fujiyabashi. A ninja." She replied.

"Very honored to meet you." Ramai said he turned around to the next person and mumbled to Sheena, "Happy Birthday."

Sheena caught what he said and she said, "Thank you."

Ramai stepped in front of Zelos. "You?"

Zelos stood up from his chair. "I am the incredible Zelos Wilder and I am t------" Zelos got interrupted.

"Okay. Sit down now. I do not to hear any of your agonizing life stories." Ramai said making it clear he didn't like Zelos and didn't want to hear anything other than what he wanted out of Zelos's mouth.

Zelos sat back down and started mumbling. "Geez, a cranky old fat-----OWWW!" Zelos got backhanded by Ramai because he was overheard.

Then Ramai stepped in front of Genis. "What is your name little half-elf."

Genis stood up and put his hand to his forehead and was talking like he was being drilled by a sergeant. "I am Genis, sir. I do not like that you specify me especially because I am a half-elf, sir!" He shouted.

"And why is that?" Ramai asked as he circled around Genis and his chair.

"Because, sir, that is discrimination and we all have the right to live freely in this world, humans, elves, dwarves, and half-elves in between, sir." Genis stated.

"Good!" Ramai said and he stopped circling and stood right in front of Genis. "At ease, man." He put his hand to his forehead and saluted Genis.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Genis yelled and he saluted the same.

Then Ramai walked away from Genis. "I like that one." He said pointing back to Genis. Genis then smirked at Zelos and the red spot where he got backhanded and Zelos glared back at him.

Ramai went over to Raine. "I don't suppose that you two are…" Ramai started.

"Related?" Raine finished what Ramai was going to say.

"Exactly." He said.

"I am Raine." She stated. "Genis's sister."

"Pleasure." He stated and moved on to the next person.

"I am Regal." Regal said before Ramai stood directly in front of him.

"I see, very nice to make your acquaintance." Ramai said and stood in front of Presea.

"I sense much wisdom from you, one of young age." Ramai said, Presea kept looking at the floor.

Ramai started to walk away from Presea when she said, "The explanation which in I contain more knowledge for others this age." Genis looked at her. "Is because I've aged more than I seem."

"Aye." Ramai said. "You must be the specimen from the second Angelus Project."

Presea nodded.

"That would explain your knowledge and wisdom." Ramai stated. Then there was a slight pause. "What is your title maiden?" He asked Presea.

"I am called Presea." She answered Ramai.

"Thank you Presea," Ramai said. "And I am sorry for the inconvenience my angelic siblings have caused you." Then he bowed. "If there's anything you require of me, please don't hesitate to ask, for I have to repay my brethren's inconvenience."

Presea nodded.

Then Ramai stepped over to the last person, Colette. "And you were Sylvarant's Chosen of mana. What's your name?" Ramai questioned her.

"My name is Colette Brunel, sir." Colette answered.

"I would say other wise." came a feminine voice from the stairwell. They all had to turn around to look at the person. She looked about Colette's age with black hair, that was ,besides her bangs, rolled into a tiny tube inside of a long piece of cloth, and green eyes. She initially wore sea foam/aqua green dress that connected to a red crystal on her neck then the same color string circled around her neck and connected again to her crystal. For sleeves she had a long piece of fabric loosely twisted around her arm down to her wrist were it connected. At mid-thigh, her dressed fanned out into four sections that looked like petals, one in front, one in the back, and one on each side that overlapped the other two a little. Her shoes were the same color as her dress. They looked like elf shoes for at her toes the curled once and at the end was a bell. She was covered with multiple scrapes and bruises and looked like a total wreck. All of a sudden she fell to her knees clutching her side.

"My lady!" Kratos and Ramai exclaimed at the same time. They rushed over there to help her.

Everyone in the room stood up.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd asked the girl.

"I..I..a..am….S..s.s…s..Saharranai." She stuttered because of the pain.

"Who?" Lloyd asked again because he couldn't hear.

"Saharranai!" She yelled trying to sit up but she only fell down again. Then she, with the two angels' help, was able to lean against the opening of the stairwell.

"Mistress, you're not well yet!" Ramai yelled. "Why are you down here?"

"Relax Ramai." Saharranai began. "I only came down here to apologize for the destruction of the town, when I overheard the discussion of names."

Then Raine got tweaked. "You? YOU DESTROYED MY SCHOOLHOUSE!" She yelled. "LET ME AT HER!" Raine yelled but she was held back by Zelos.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Colette said to everybody. "Did you mean it?" She asked Saharranai.

"Of course not." She answered. "I was flying overhead when my Rheiard broke down and I crashed into Iselia." Saharranai stated.

"Why did your Rheiard break down?" Sheena asked.

Saharranai kept quiet. Raine understood also but she didn't say anything either.

"Ahhh!" Saharranai cringed from the pain which hurt more.

"Come now, my lady." Kratos said. "For you rest is required now." He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"What Kratos says is true." Ramai said after a moments pause. "We all now need to rest. It is getting late." What the said was true for they all looked outside and it was darkening.

"Whoa!" Genis exclaimed. "A lot of time has passed."

"Yeah, we can kinda see for ourselves Genis." Lloyd said with a smile on his face.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep? Colette asked. "Because Phaidra might be back from the temple any second to sleep in her bed and since Saharranai is in mine…"

"You can come with us." Raine offered.

"Yeah!" Genis yelled happily. "We've got a new guest room that you can stay in!"

"Thanks for the offer." Colette giggled at Genis's glee. "I gladly accept it." She said and she bowed to Raine and Genis.

"Where are you guys going to sleep?" Lloyd asked the others that basically didn't live in Iselia or close to it.

"We are going to stay at the Inn." Sheena answered for them.

"Okay that settles it." Lloyd said. "Night everyone." Lloyd said and almost everyone left the room immediately.

Then Kratos came downstairs. "Do you need an escort to Dirk's?" He questioned Lloyd.

"Aren't you coming?" Lloyd asked his father back.

"No." He said turning around facing the stairwell.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"Because," Kratos started. "I am going to stay here and watch over Saharranai." Then he pulled something out of his pocket looked at it and slipped it back in, but since he wasn't facing Lloyd, he couldn't see what it was.

"Okay." Lloyd said and he started off into the night.


End file.
